<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When This is Over by crescentmoon223</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323150">When This is Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentmoon223/pseuds/crescentmoon223'>crescentmoon223</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two Worlds Collide [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Quarantine, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentmoon223/pseuds/crescentmoon223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tensions run high when Stella and Scully are forced to self-isolate together at home during a global pandemic. How far will Scully go to convince Stella to take her on a belated honeymoon once this is over? (Hint: bedroom hijinks!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stella Gibson/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two Worlds Collide [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>This fic is set in spring 2020, post <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230213/chapters/43132280">Two Worlds Collide</a> and about six months after after their wedding in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273595/chapters/58503043">Never Tear Us Apart</a>.</i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were certain sounds that Scully associated with this new chapter in their lives. The clatter of fingers on a keyboard. The murmur of newscasters from the television in the kitchen. The flute music Stella listened to while she did yoga. And currently, the bump and clatter of her obsessively cleaning their house.</p>
<p>Scully looked up from her laptop with a smile as Stella entered her line of vision. She wore gray yoga pants with a black tank top, her hair tied back with a red polka-dot bandana. She wiped down their already sparkling countertops, spraying and scrubbing at spots only she could see. Everyday Stella was a neat freak and a bit of a germophobe. Stella during a viral pandemic was next level.</p>
<p>“Nice ass,” Scully called as Stella bent to wipe down the front of one of the cabinets.</p>
<p>Stella shot her an exasperated look, but she turned, leaning over the sink to rinse her cleaning cloth in a way that pressed her breasts together, emphasizing her cleavage beneath the snug-fitting tank top, and it certainly wasn’t accidental.</p>
<p>Scully closed out of the software the university was using for its virtual classroom. She’d been teaching forensics online for a week now, and it had gone relatively smoothly, although she missed the face-to-face interaction with her students. Setting her laptop on the table, she returned her attention to her wife. “Planning to stop cleaning anytime soon?”</p>
<p>Another sharp look from Stella. “I’ll stop when it’s clean.”</p>
<p>Scully knew better than to argue with her. She fought a smile as she remembered the abject horror on Stella’s face after she’d been told that as Chief Superintendent, a position which required little to no field work, she was one of the non-essential Met personnel who would be expected to work from home until the self-isolation period had passed.</p>
<p>In the days since, she had quickly demonstrated why she was not a good candidate to work from home. Unable to go to the office—or the pool—she’d covered the living room table with Met paperwork, file folders and notebooks filled with her ingenious musings. When she wasn’t working, she alternated between cleaning fits, ill-fated yoga sessions that tended to end in a lot of swearing and whiskey drinking, and watching entirely too much BBC news coverage on COVID-19. In short, she was driving Scully crazy.</p>
<p>For her part, Scully had a more pragmatic approach. She’d suffered through many less pleasant quarantine situations than this one during her time on the X Files, and she’d already faced the potential end of the world as she knew it…more than once. She was perfectly content now to teach from her home office, run her own data on the progression of the virus, and spend plenty of time with her wife.</p>
<p>If only she could get Stella to settle.</p>
<p>“I need to check on my mom, and then we should start thinking about dinner,” Scully told her.</p>
<p>“There are steaks in the freezer,” Stella said. “I’ll put them in the sink to thaw.”</p>
<p>“Perfect.” Scully picked up her laptop and opened FaceTime to dial her mom. Maggie’s face appeared on the screen, and Scully felt something deep inside her relax. Probably the hardest part of this mandatory self-isolation was being trapped an ocean away from her mom, who was in a high-risk category due to her age. Thankfully, Maggie had lots of people checking on her.</p>
<p>“Dana, I was just thinking about you,” she said with a smile.</p>
<p>“How are you today, Mom?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m just fine. Fox dropped by earlier. He brought me groceries, that sweet man.”</p>
<p>Scully’s heart clenched. Mulder <em>was</em> a sweet man to check on her mom for her, not that she’d ever doubted this about him. They were family, in every way that mattered. She made a mental note to call him in the morning to thank him, and to make sure he was taking care of himself too. “He didn’t come in, did he?”</p>
<p>“No. He left the groceries on the porch and then sat and talked with me for a while through the window.”</p>
<p>Scully smiled. “That was nice of him.”</p>
<p>“He talked a lot about increased UFO sightings, particularly in areas with the highest rate of infection.” Maggie’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>“Mom.” Scully shook her head in exasperation. “It’s not an alien virus. In fact, it originated from bats.”</p>
<p>“Well, he was very convincing, is all I’m saying,” Maggie told her.</p>
<p>“He always is,” Scully agreed. “You’re still feeling fine? No symptoms?”</p>
<p>“I’m as healthy as a seventy-six-year-old woman could expect to be,” Maggie said. “I even went for a walk around the neighborhood earlier, and before you ask, yes, I wore my mask and kept my distance from everyone else.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Scully said, wishing more than anything that she could reach through the screen and give her mom a hug. “Remember, there’s no reason to panic if you do develop symptoms, but it’s extremely important that you get tested right away. Tests are hard to come by in the US, but I know people who can pull strings for you.”</p>
<p>“I know, I know,” Maggie said, waving her hands impatiently. “How are you and Stella?”</p>
<p>“We’re fine,” Scully told her, glancing toward the kitchen, but Stella was nowhere in sight. “Just a bit stir crazy, but who isn’t?”</p>
<p>“I imagine this is very difficult for Stella,” Maggie said with a knowing smile.</p>
<p>Scully grinned. “You got that right.”</p>
<p>“Did I hear my name?” Stella emerged from the hallway, having changed into a white T-shirt and drawstring pants, her hair loose over her shoulders. She sat on the couch beside Scully, waving politely at Maggie.</p>
<p>“Hi, Stella,” Maggie said warmly. “How are you?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, despite what Dana may be telling you,” she said, giving Scully a look. “And how are you, Maggie?”</p>
<p>“The very same,” Maggie said with a laugh. “And how is my favorite granddog?”</p>
<p>“Dobby is spoiled for life, having the two of us home all the time,” Scully said with a laugh as she turned the laptop around so her mom could see Dobby where he lay on his dog bed beside the couch.</p>
<p>“Hi, Dobby!” Maggie called.</p>
<p>His head cocked, and his tail wagged enthusiastically as he tried to figure out where Maggie’s voice was coming from. Scully turned the laptop back, and she and Stella talked to her mom for a few more minutes before Stella excused herself to the kitchen to check on the steaks.</p>
<p>“I’ll talk to you again tomorrow, Mom,” Scully said. “And call me anytime, for any reason, no matter the hour. Promise?”</p>
<p>“Will do,” Maggie said. “Good night, Dana. I love you.”</p>
<p>“Love you too, Mom.” She ended the call and closed her laptop. Her gaze caught on the gold band glinting on her left ring finger. She was thankful for it for so many reasons, but right now, it symbolized a vitally important connection between her and Stella. If the worst were to happen and one of them became sick, they would have spousal privileges at the hospital.</p>
<p>Stella was her next of kin, with visitation rights and the power to make any difficult decisions that might need to be made. And Scully would do the same for Stella. Both of them had living wills and all their wishes already clearly defined, but it gave her an extra sense of peace knowing they had each other. She touched the ring with a smile.</p>
<p>“What do you want to do until dinner?” Stella asked, rejoining her on the couch.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sure we can think of something.” She smiled as Stella’s fingers traced the seam of Scully’s jeans from her knee slowly up her thigh. They’d always enjoyed an active sex life, but being stuck at home together had made them even more insatiable than usual.</p>
<p>She reached for Stella, sliding one hand into her hair as she pulled her in for a kiss. Stella smelled like lemons and soap, her lips soft and pliant against Scully’s. She stared into the azure depths of Stella’s eyes as her mind flipped all the way back to their first kiss against the side of Stella’s car over twenty years ago. They’d shared a lifetime of kisses since, two continents worth, from London to Maryland to Wyoming. Lately, she’d been wanting to add someplace new to that list.</p>
<p>She pressed her lips against a sensitive spot on Stella’s jaw, feeling the shudder that ran through her. “You still owe me a honeymoon, you know.”</p>
<p>“This isn’t enough for you?” Stella quipped, hands roaming beneath Scully’s shirt. “Endless weeks trapped here at home, fucking each other senseless?”</p>
<p>She shook her head, gasping as Stella sucked at the spot beneath her ear that had always been her undoing. “I’m serious. If we survive this pandemic—”</p>
<p>“If?” Stella interrupted, her tone sharp.</p>
<p>“When,” Scully corrected. “When this is over, we owe it to ourselves to take a real vacation, one that has nothing to do with work or family. Just you and me, celebrating our marriage somewhere special.”</p>
<p>Stella said nothing, instead swirling her tongue over Scully’s neck while she teased her through her jeans. But despite her already-wet panties, Scully persisted, because seduction as a form of distraction was the oldest rule in Stella’s book.</p>
<p>“Paris,” she said, sliding into Stella’s lap. “There are so many museums we could explore, so much art. The Mona Lisa…”</p>
<p>Stella arched her hips so Scully could move against her, friction building through their clothes. “I’ve seen the Mona Lisa.”</p>
<p>“But I haven’t.” She slipped a hand between them, touching Stella through her pants, pleased as Stella’s breath hitched, nipples hardening beneath her T-shirt. “Take me, Stel.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Stella said throatily.</p>
<p>“Take me to Paris,” she clarified, fingers moving over the soft cotton of Stella’s pants, already damp with her arousal.</p>
<p>“We’ll see,” Stella hedged. She thought vacations were a waste of time and money, an extravagance that could be better indulged in fine liquors, fabrics, and other luxuries right here at home.</p>
<p>Scully was generally inclined to agree with her. They both worked hard and traveled often enough for work or to visit family that a separate vacation just for the two of them sometimes felt like too much effort. But this was different. She’d already lost too many years to unpredictable viruses and quarantine protocols.</p>
<p>She deserved a trip to Paris, at the very least. They both did.</p>
<p>But if sex was Stella’s preferred means of communication at the moment, maybe she could use that to her advantage. Scully bent her head and kissed Stella, hands sliding behind her back to hold her close. Her tongue slid into the welcome heat of Stella’s mouth, tasting whiskey.</p>
<p>“Picture it, Stella,” she murmured against her lips. “Sidewalk cafés, wine and cheese and melt-in-your-mouth pastries on our balcony.”</p>
<p>“Mm,” Stella said noncommittally, hands gripping Scully’s ass.</p>
<p>“Versailles,” Scully whispered against the pulse point on Stella’s neck, watching as goose bumps rose on her skin. “Gardens. Flowers. So many beautiful churches.”</p>
<p>“I hate church,” Stella said breathlessly.</p>
<p>“I’m not asking you to sit through a service with me, just admire the architecture and the stained glass.” She swirled her tongue over Stella’s collarbone, rewarded by a sharp inhale. “Let’s go, when this is over.”</p>
<p>“Dana…” Stella’s body stilled beneath Scully’s. “We don’t know when that will be or what the world will look like.”</p>
<p>“I know that.” She sat up, taking Stella’s chin in her hand to force her to meet her eyes. “I know that better than almost anyone.”</p>
<p>“Then why are you pushing me for a trip right now of all times?” There was a fragility to the fierceness in Stella’s gaze. She was afraid.</p>
<p>Scully softened at the realization. “The world will look different when this is over, and it will be a while before we can go to Paris, but it’s good for morale to have something to look forward to, and I would imagine the economy will need a boost from tourism when all is said and done.”</p>
<p>“I can find you plenty of architecture and stained glass right here in London.” Stella popped the button on Scully’s jeans, pushing down the zipper with a soft metallic hiss.</p>
<p>Scully pressed closer. “Not the point.”</p>
<p>“Agree to disagree?” Stella’s fingers dove down the front of Scully’s underwear.</p>
<p>Her hips rolled against Stella’s hand as a soft whimper escaped her throat, and a wicked idea took hold in her mind. “I’ll play you for it.”</p>
<p>“What?” An adorable wrinkle appeared in Stella’s brow.</p>
<p>Scully sat up straighter, grinning. “Sex games are your specialty, are they not?”</p>
<p>Stella’s eyebrows lifted. “What kind of game?”</p>
<p>“If I can make you come first, we go to Paris. If you make me come first, we stay home.” She dangled the bait, knowing Stella would be unable to refuse, even as she also knew her chances of winning were slim. Stella’s self-control was legendary, after all. But it would be fun to try, and it might even distract Stella from the reality of their situation for a little while.</p>
<p>Sure enough, the flame in Stella’s eyes lit. “You’re on.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stella pushed Scully onto the bed and climbed on top of her, both of them still fully clothed. Now that Scully had made this a game with their honeymoon as the prize, they were both eager to take things slow. Frankly, Stella couldn’t imagine a better way to spend what remained of the afternoon than to slowly and relentlessly tease Scully right over the edge…repeatedly.</p><p>“You smell good,” Scully murmured, shifting beneath her so that Stella’s right thigh slid between her own.</p><p>“I took a quick shower while you were talking to your mother.” Stella pressed her thigh more firmly against Scully, rewarded by a little moan. She liked this position, being on top, in control, a feeling that had been in short supply since she’d been sent home from work.</p><p>Stella hated laying low, waiting the threat to pass. Her every instinct screamed for her to get out there on the frontlines and fight this thing. She’d fearlessly stared down every kind of evil imaginable over the years, but this one was different. There was no bravery in going outside now, nothing but her own stupidity to blame if she allowed the virus to catch her.</p><p>There was a helplessness to being trapped at home that was slowly eating her alive. She’d cleaned everything she could get her hands on, the only way she knew to fight this faceless threat. She’d checked on Fran nearly as often as Scully called her mother. She’d watched while Scully analyzed articles and data, showing her graphs that scared the fuck out of her, while Scully herself faced their uncertain future with a kind of serenity that made Stella want to scream.</p><p>Distantly, she wondered if Scully knew all of this, if she’d manufactured this sex game to get Stella out of her head for a little while, to give her a sense of power here that she couldn’t find elsewhere right now. It wouldn’t surprise her, but she wasn’t going to let it ruin this moment either. She slid a hand beneath Scully’s top—a crisp black button-down she’d worn for her online teaching earlier that day—and cupped her over her bra. She brushed her thumb back and forth, feeling Scully’s nipples harden beneath her touch.</p><p>Scully deftly untied the drawstring on Stella’s pants, slipping a hand inside. “Stella,” she said in a scandalized tone. “Did you FaceTime my mother without underwear?”</p><p>“Easier to get undressed afterward.” She swallowed a whimper as Scully’s fingers slid over her bare skin before retreating to palm her equally bare breasts.</p><p>“I’ll say.” Scully pushed Stella’s shirt up, helping her slide it over her head.</p><p>Stella straightened, tits bouncing as she rocked her hips against Scully’s. The coronavirus was outside her control, but this—her body, her pleasure—this she controlled. That she would win was already a forgone conclusion. She could hardly believe Scully had even offered the challenge.</p><p>“This might be a better view than anything I would find in the Louvre,” Scully said, gaze locked on Stella’s tits.</p><p>“All the more reason not to go.” Stella began unbuttoning Scully’s blouse, pausing after each button to kiss the newly exposed skin, leaving a wet trail down the center of her chest and over the clasp of her bra. She continued all the way to the waistband of Scully’s jeans, her shirt now hanging open at her sides.</p><p>Scully looked down at her, chest heaving, bottom lip pinched between her teeth. “Well, don’t stop there.”</p><p>“Wasn’t planning to.” Stella eased the shirt down Scully’s left arm and then the right before tossing it to the floor. She helped Scully wiggle out of her jeans, dipping her head to kiss her through her underwear before she stripped those away too, followed by her own pants.</p><p>Once they were both naked, Stella turned her attention to worshipping every inch of Scully’s bare skin. She kissed her breasts, teasing Scully’s nipples until they had tightened into tight rosy buds, which she flicked with her tongue until Scully moaned. Stella looked up and caught her gaze as she began to kiss her way down Scully’s stomach, making sure to pay special attention to all of her most sensitive spots, like that little patch of skin just below her left hipbone, the one that made her whimper and squirm as Stella’s tongue swirled over it.</p><p>“God, Stella,” Scully groaned, hands fisted in the sheet.</p><p>“Mm,” she murmured as she flicked her tongue against Scully’s clit, causing her hips to buck upward with a gasp of surprise.</p><p>Stella was torn between the desire to drive Scully straight over the edge or to hold herself back a bit and at least give Scully a fighting chance. In the end, she wanted this to last as long as possible. Power games in bed were a huge fucking turn on. Just thinking about what was to come had her throbbing in anticipation.</p><p>She teased Scully with her tongue, licking and sucking but never giving her as much pressure as she knew Scully preferred. She pushed a single finger inside her, thrusting in time with her tongue, toying with her. Scully’s gasping breaths became increasingly labored, her hips shifting restlessly, her arousal fueling Stella’s.</p><p>She reached between her own thighs, pressing two fingers against her aching clit. She stroked herself once, twice, just enough to give herself momentary relief from the tension building there before returning her hand to Scully’s body, letting her own need drive her as she focused on her wife. She nipped Scully’s clit, drawing a strangled cry from her lips, before trailing a string of wet, open-mouthed kisses down her inner thighs until Scully was writhing beneath her.</p><p>“Stop,” she mumbled, pushing at Stella’s shoulders.</p><p>Stella smiled as she complied, sliding up Scully’s body to kiss her on the mouth, tongues tangling, bodies pressed together from head to toe, spreading heat with every movement. They kissed for what felt like hours, and Stella was lost in the sensations, the warmth of Scully’s breath on her cheeks, the weight of Scully’s breasts against her own, the teasing rub of her skin against the parts of Stella that ached for release.</p><p>And then Scully was moving, shimmying down to position herself between Stella’s thighs. She inhaled sharply, everything inside her tensing in anticipation. Scully was talented in too many ways to name, but the wicked pleasure of her mouth was something that still overwhelmed Stella in the best possible way.</p><p>She began with one long, slow lick, and Stella felt herself arching off the bed, her body instinctively seeking more. Scully centered the heat of her mouth over Stella’s clit, swirling there until Stella was dizzy with desire, unaware of anything but the hot press of Scully’s tongue and the powerful need coiling inside her. She moved her hips, rocking against Scully’s mouth, allowing herself this moment of surrender before she slid sideways, rolling to face Scully. Need pulsed wickedly inside her, invigorating her, burning away the ugly things that had built in her chest during the day.</p><p>“Touch yourself,” she demanded, feeling a shiver of excitement as she watched Scully push a hand between her thighs in response.</p><p>Scully stroked herself, slowly at first, gradually picking up speed. Her lips parted in silent pleasure, and Stella watched, entranced. Scully stared straight into her eyes as she moved, pleasure apparent in the flush on her cheeks and the slightly dazed expression on her face.</p><p>“You too,” Scully said breathlessly. “Touch yourself.”</p><p>Stella did, bringing a hand between her thighs, which were already slick with a combination of her own arousal and Scully’s recent attention. She kept her touch light, careful not to give herself too much stimulation, not when Scully had already brought her so close to the edge. She skimmed her fingers over herself as her core clenched, seeking the release she so relentlessly denied herself.</p><p>“How close are you?” Scully asked, gaze dropping to Stella’s hand, watching as she touched herself.</p><p>“Not very,” Stella told her, which was technically true, although she could get herself there quickly enough if she allowed it.</p><p>“On a scale of one to ten,” Scully persisted, her own fingers still moving, stroking. “One being barely aroused, and ten being the point of no return.”</p><p>Stella smirked. “Six.”</p><p>“Oh.” Scully slowed her fingers, looking pained to do so.</p><p>“And you?” Stella couldn’t help asking.</p><p>“Eight.” She whimpered slightly. “Maybe a nine.”</p><p>“Interesting.” Stella reached for her, drawing her close. She pushed Scully’s hand aside, replacing it with her own, and <em>fuck</em>, Scully was so wet. It sent a hot thrill through Stella’s body, shooting straight to her clit.</p><p>Swiftly, she rolled, sliding a thigh between Scully’s in a move streamlined by years of practice, intimate knowledge of exactly how to position herself so that their pussies pressed together for optimal pleasure. Immediately, Scully began to move, grinding vigorously against Stella.</p><p>“Nine,” Scully gasped. “Definitely a nine.”</p><p>Stella was headed there pretty quickly herself, her clit thrumming with need beneath the hot, wet slide of Scully’s body. She watched as Scully surrendered, shuddering in her arms, her pussy pulsing against Stella’s as she came, whimpering, hips jerking, and it was so powerful, she nearly took Stella over the edge with her.</p><p>She began to move against Scully in earnest now, chasing her own release. She arched her hips so that her clit rubbed against Scully’s pelvic bone with each thrust, and <em>yes</em>, this was it. This was perfect. So fucking perfect. Need coiled hot and tight in her core.</p><p>Scully rolled away with a wicked grin. “I demand a rematch.”</p><p>“Well, that’s hardly fair,” Stella said, attempting to steady her voice as her thighs pressed together uncomfortably. “Not exactly a level playing field now, is it?”</p><p>“It’s perfectly fair,” Scully told her. “You deserved to start with a handicap.”</p><p>And well, she had a point. Even in her current state, Stella could probably still win their bet. She blew out a long, slow breath. Strike that. She could <em>definitely </em>still win their bet. She could win it three times over if she had to. The game was all part of the thrill for her, and as long as it lasted, she didn’t have to think about what was happening outside their flat, the invisible threat she didn’t know how to fight. “All right.”</p><p>Scully gave her a smug smile, but Stella kissed it right off her face as she moved in, getting right down to business this time. She fucked Scully hard and fast with her fingers, not letting up until Scully was writhing against her all over again. Once she had her sufficiently worked up, Stella withdrew her hand, trailing her glistening fingers over Scully’s stomach, thrilled with the way she trembled beneath Stella’s touch.</p><p>“And now?” she asked. “Where are you on your little scale?”</p><p>“At least a seven.” She pressed a thigh between Stella’s legs, angling her hips to give them both some much-needed friction. “You?”</p><p>“Same.” Stella pressed herself firmly against Scully’s thigh, attempting to hold still, but Scully stymied her with her own movements, causing her thigh to rub rhythmically against Stella’s already hyper-sensitive clit. She gripped tighter with her thighs, allowing it…for now.</p><p>“You’re so gorgeous when you’re this turned on,” Scully said reverently, tracing a hand over the contour of Stella’s face. “Makes me want to tease you like this forever.”</p><p>Stella exhaled, hearing the hitch in her breath. Her thighs, still clamped around Scully’s, began to shake. Scully’s hips stilled, bringing them both to a gasping halt. Stella unthreaded their legs, channeling the energy inside her into a blistering kiss, her lips devouring Scully’s, tongues thrusting in an imitation of the act their bodies craved.</p><p>This kiss was deep and ravenous, feeding a hunger that only grew with each passing moment. Stella could lose herself here, every cell in her body achingly, breathtakingly alive, adrenaline coursing through her veins, all centered in the pulsing ache between her thighs. They moved together, never quite allowing their bodies to touch the way they needed, instead letting the whisper soft brush of skin against skin stoke the fire blazing between them.</p><p>“Stella,” Scully gasped, fingernails biting into Stella’s back, causing her to exhale sharply in pleasure.</p><p>“Do that again,” Stella demanded, her voice low and hoarse.</p><p>Scully’s nails bit into her skin, dragging slowly down her back to dig into her ass, hauling her up against the welcome heat of Scully’s body. Their hips pressed together more firmly now, and Stella couldn’t help but gasp as Scully thrust against her.</p><p>“Fuck,” Scully mumbled, and Stella grinned against her lips. Despite her best intentions, Scully had very little willpower when it came to postponing her pleasure.</p><p>“Nine again, hm?” Stella asked.</p><p>“Yes.” Scully’s movements became increasingly frantic.</p><p>Stella arched her back, separating their hips, causing Scully to swear. But Stella wasn’t quite ready for this to be over. Not to mention, Scully was also incredibly, impossibly beautiful when she was this turned on. Her blue eyes gleamed with desire, cheeks flushed, breath coming in irregular gasps.</p><p>Stella slid down to lavish her breasts, licking and sucking as Scully writhed beneath her. And then, Scully rose, flipping Stella beneath her and pinning her to the bed before she’d realized what was happening.</p><p>“Time to get <em>you</em> to a nine,” Scully panted, and Stella shifted restlessly against the bed.</p><p>Truthfully, she’d already been there a few times, and it wouldn’t take much to bring her back…or to carry her over the edge. She held herself still as Scully crawled down her body, giving her a heated look before she closed her mouth directly over Stella’s clit, sucking hard.</p><p>Stella’s hips bucked, and she held her breath against the urge to beg for more. Scully was on a mission, her tongue licking, flicking, swirling with such an intensity that for several long moments, Stella completely lost her wits, grinding shamelessly against Scully’s mouth. Scully pushed two fingers inside her, expertly stroking her upper wall, and just like that…</p><p>“Nine,” Stella gasped, pushing Scully away as her core clenched desperately against the emptiness left behind.</p><p>“Oh, I definitely like you like this,” Scully said, eyes burning hot as they raked over Stella’s body, scorching her everywhere they touched.</p><p>It was all she could do not to bring her hand between her thighs and let Scully watch as she fucked herself right over the edge. Instead, she pounced, hands gripping Scully’s hips as she evened the score. She held nothing back, nipping and sucking at Scully’s clit as she pushed two fingers inside her, followed quickly by a third. She showed no mercy, working Scully hard and fast, dimly aware that she wasn’t even trying to slow Stella down this time.</p><p>Scully came in a wet rush, her pussy clenching around Stella’s fingers as her body shook and her hips bucked, followed by a long, low cry of relief. Stella rolled to the side, one hand already between her legs, fucking herself as hard as she’d just fucked Scully.</p><p>“Wait,” Scully gasped, rising unsteadily as a smile stretched her cheeks.</p><p>“No,” Stella protested, even as her hand stilled. She <em>could</em> wait. She could keep this up as long as Scully wanted to play. But she was ready to come. Her body shook with the effort not to. “I won fair and square. Twice.”</p><p>“Yes, you did.” Scully planted a hot kiss against her lips. “And you deserve to be rewarded properly for your efforts.”</p><p>“Do I?” she asked, one hand still pressed firmly between her legs but not moving, holding herself on the brink of release.</p><p>“Yes,” Scully said with a brisk nod. “Hands off.”</p><p>Stella complied, desperately curious as to what Scully had in mind. She steadied her breathing, trying to relax, pushing back her need so that she’d last long enough to properly enjoy her reward, whatever it was.</p><p>Scully scooted to the edge of the bed and opened the drawer where they kept their toys. A fresh wave of arousal rushed through Stella, and she pressed her thighs together. As she watched, Scully took out the hot pink strap-on that was possibly Stella’s favorite possession. Scully slipped into the harness before turning to face Stella, pink cock jutting in her direction, and she couldn’t help it. She moaned.</p><p>If it was possible to come from anticipation alone, this would be the moment. Scully squirted lube onto one palm and slicked it over the cock, warming it beneath her palms with long, sweeping strokes while Stella clenched her fists in the sheet to keep from touching herself. She ached to be filled, desperation making her weak.</p><p>“Ready?” Scully asked as she crawled onto the bed, and Stella nodded, thighs parting in anticipation.</p><p>“You’re so wet for me, Stella,” Scully said as she allowed the head of the cock to brush against Stella’s entrance.</p><p>“Mm,” she agreed, gripping Scully’s ass, pulling her closer.</p><p>“Impatient, are we?” Scully quipped, rocking her hips so that the head of the cock slipped inside Stella.</p><p>She whimpered, too far gone to argue. Scully pressed forward, testing Stella as her body adjusted to the toy before she drew back and slid home, filling Stella completely. She moaned in relief, falling back against the mattress as Scully straddled her, thrusting into her hard and fast, just the way Stella liked.</p><p>Scully reached between them, stroking Stella’s clit in time with the movement of her hips, and Stella was done for. Her eyes fell shut as she rocked up to meet Scully, barely able to breathe past the need rising inside her, throbbing in her core, building hotter and stronger with each thrust until she thought she might burst from the power of it.</p><p>“More,” she gasped.</p><p>Scully picked up the pace, pounding into her as her fingers circled Stella’s clit, harder, faster, and then she was coming, arching off the bed with a moan as the orgasm rushed through her, leaving her hot and tingly in its wake. She lay there, gasping for breath, still impossibly aroused by the feel of the cock inside her and the woman on top of her.</p><p>Scully paused, allowing Stella a moment to catch her breath before she resumed her movements, this time tilting her hips so that the head of the cock rubbed against Stella’s G-spot on every stroke. She swore as need rose inside her again, impossibly stronger and more urgent than before, so intense she could only writhe and swear beneath Scully as she carried Stella swiftly toward a second orgasm.</p><p>“Come for me,” Scully whispered, and Stella did.</p><p>Her core ignited with release, pulsing through her with such an intensity, she almost thought she was having an out of body experience. A high, keening cry tore from her throat as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through her. It kept coming, <em>she</em> kept coming, as her body released all the tension she’d built up during their game. When she regained her senses, she was limp and shaky, her body covered in sweat, her pussy still tingling with aftershocks of pleasure.</p><p>“Wow,” Scully whispered. “I don’t know if I’ve ever seen you come that hard.”</p><p>Rather than answering, Stella pulled her in for a deep, drunken kiss. She wasn’t entirely sure she could form words just yet, let alone move, so she just lay there, panting for breath, as Scully climbed off the bed and went into the bathroom to clean their toy.</p><p>She returned a few minutes later and tucked the dildo back into its drawer before sliding into bed, a pink cloth in her hands. She pressed it against Stella’s flushed face. The cloth was warm and damp, and it felt so good as Scully gently wiped the sweat from her skin. She worked her way down Stella’s body, washing away sweat and sex. When she’d finished, she tossed the cloth toward the bathroom and crawled in beside Stella, one arm thrown over her stomach.</p><p>They lay like that for a while, both of them calm and sated. Scully’s fingers traced lazy patterns on Stella’s skin. “We’ll have a lovely honeymoon here in London when this is over,” she said softly without a trace of disappointment in her tone, true to her word.</p><p>Stella looked down at the gold band on her finger. She tightened her arms protectively around Scully as teared pooled in her eyes. Despite their self-isolation, what if the virus managed to penetrate their home? What if something happened to Scully? Stella couldn’t bear the thought.</p><p>Scully closed her eyes, resting peacefully in Stella’s arms. Was she daydreaming about their honeymoon? Stella tried to imagine it, but she found herself picturing Scully sipping champagne on the Eiffel Tower, eating pastries at a sidewalk café, spouting scientific details as Stella showed her magnificent stained glass in Saint Chappelle and Notre Dame, so much stained glass it would take her breath away.</p><p>If they survived this—<em>when</em> they survived this—how could Stella possibly deny her the honeymoon of her dreams? How could she deny either of them that chance? She held Scully tightly, burying her face in the floral-scented depths of Scully’s hair. “But not as lovely as Paris.”</p><p>Scully pulled back to give her a baffled look.</p><p>“You were right,” Stella whispered. “We should go to Paris.”</p><p>Scully beamed at her with a joy so pure, it warmed even the darkest, most fearful parts of Stella’s heart. “Really?”</p><p>“Really.” She drew in a breath. “But it will be a while before we can go, Dana, and I don’t—”</p><p>“I know.” Scully brought their lips together for a gentle kiss. “It took us twenty years to get married. However long we have to wait for our honeymoon, it will be worth it.”</p><p>Stella nodded as a tear slipped over her cheek, knowing in her heart that it was true.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>